Talk:Jax/@comment-23838403-20140526054243/@comment-24055932-20140528130243
Well, only a few champions, that is for sure. 1. Kayle - the combination of slow and heal and invulnerability is just too much for anybody to put up for - if Kayle manages to dodge the first w (by well timed q + w), the fight is already won, though I think that Jax could still escape. If you don't manage to dodge it, the fight instead will be quite even. 2. Malzahar - Build Rylais, hit a q, then initiate on it with w e r. This kills anything, no matter how tanky - though, if he has a GA, you should run once you've popped it - you won't win a duell without your ult (or just one he engages first) 3. Vayne - a 6 item Vayne is just as scary as a 6 item Jax. He won't be able to get off any combo on her, as she keeps him on distance, dodges his stun (the moment he activates it, activate your ult, then react on his q with a tumble) and do terrifyingly amounts of damage awhile. Without her ult though, it becomes a pure skill matchup, preferring the one who gets the stun off on the enemy. 4. Cassiopeia - Well, this one is a master piece of work. You attack with q and e, wait for his stun gapcloser combo. When he does it, w on the ground and activate Zhonyas. And now you technically are at advantage in this duell - for usual a 6 item Cassiopeia should get to kill Jax before his stun comes off CD, though you may have to counter his next q by using your ult or exhaust. As for all AP'lers, a Rylais will help you really much - if you should miss a q, you technically lose 2-3 seconds of damage potential, which can easily cost you the fight. 4. Vladimir - Well, this one feels like a bad joke, tbh, because you'll never actually feel like you could put up with Jax. Fact is though, you can, if you build some armor and a Rylais. Pool his stun and kite him like a boss, though be aware that his stun comes off 4 seconds earlier than your pool. If you don't mess it up in that window, you should win the fight. But make one tiny mistake and you're gone. 5. Fiora - This one is a duell favouring Jax, though a well played Fiora with the right build can win this, if she dodges Jax stun. 6. Master Yi - Well, I don't play him, but judging from the numbers, he should have at least a chance. Well, and then of cause, any champion who can actually kite Jax to death, either by having massive HP and surviving his stun (Dr. Mundo) or by technically placed CC (Lulu). Old Soraka also had a chance, though I got no idea how it behaves since she got nerfed really hard. And btw: Only in theory Sion beats Jax. He'll just pop your ult, wait for it to go on CD, and then kill you. There is absolutly no way to counteract on that - Sion is just a big meatshield without any usefull strength. (Assuming AD Sion - AP Sion never would have a chance anyway )